BBC World Service
The most widely available English-language radio service: in operation since 1932. Traditionally broadcast on shortwave, but also via FM and MW relays, internet streaming and podcasting and satellite. Peel made many programmes for the service, of which little recorded material exists. It enabled listeners in places as far apart as Israel and Nepal to hear his choice of music and droll humour. John Peel's BBC World Service Radio programme was broadcast weekly, usually repeated twice. As the duration of the show was 28 - 30 min., he was able to play 7 or 8 tracks. In mid to late 80's the programme was broadcast on Thursday, 08:30 GMT, repeated on Friday, 13:30 GMT and Tuesday, 03:30 GMT. Being available worldwide, it served as an abbreviated version of the Radio 1 show. The World Service Radio announcers usually referred to the programme as "John Peel with his selection of '''new music from the british rock scene'", as in the announcement before October 1983 (BBC World Service) show, featured on the recording. ''"British Rock Scene", ''rather than ''"British Rock" actually meant that, in the 80's, in addition to the british artists, Peel also played reggae, as well as artists, related to, or based in the UK, such as Dead Can Dance, Zerra 1, SPK, Stiff Little Fingers etc. The first documented occasion, on which John Peel plays a record by an american band on the World Service, is on Late January 1987 (BBC World Service) show (a fragment), featuring Throwing Muses. Historically, this may not have been the first time he did so, but it is the earliest existing audio material. From '''mid 1987 '''onwards, foreign acts became a regular feature on the World Service show, and that was a major change in the contents of the show. Another significant change came in early 1990's, when John Peel broke his rule not to play anything on the World Service that wasn't a then current release. Among the first to be featured with an old release was The Fall, one of the earliest occasions being on a show from November 1991 (BBC World Service), with a track from their LP "Hex Enduction Hour" from 1982. Not very well-known is the fact that J. Peel never played recordings from his "Peel Sessions" on the World Service show before late 1986 - early 1987, i.e. before the Strange Fruit releases. Еxceptions to this may have been sporadic releases of session tracks on other labels, some of which played on the show, like Sept.1982 Peel Sessions EP (Cherry Red Rec.)and Sept.1985 Flexi (Vindaloo Rec.) , both by The Nightingales. Shows Available 1980s December 1982 (BBC World Service) / October 1983 (BBC World Service) / Late February 1984 (BBC World Service) / Early June 1985 (BBC World Service) / October 1986 (BBC World Service)(mixtape) / 14 January 1988 (BBC World Service) / November 1988 (BBC World Service) / November (No. 2) 1988 (BBC World Service) / November (No. 3) 1988 (BBC World Service) / Early August 1989 (BBC World Service) / 26 October 1989 (BBC World Service) 1987 Late January 1987 (BBC World Service) / February 1987 (BBC World Service) / 05 March 1987 (BBC World Service) / Late April 1987 (BBC World Service) / May 1987 (BBC World Service) / June (No. 1) 1987 (BBC World Service) / June (No. 2) 1987 (BBC World Service) / June (No. 3) 1987 (BBC World Service) / 16 July 1987 (BBC World Service) / August 1987 (BBC World Service) / 24 September 1987 (BBC World Service) / September 1987 (BBC World Service) / 15 October 1987 (BBC World Service) / 22 October 1987 (BBC World Service) / 29 October 1987 (BBC World Service) / 05 November 1987 (BBC World Service) / November 1987 (BBC World Service) / December 1987 (BBC World Service) 1990s Early March 1990 (BBC World Service) / December 1990 (BBC World Service) / 01 July 1991 (BBC World Service) / 24 June 1991 (BBC World Service) / October 1991 (BBC World Service) / November 1991 (BBC World Service) / March 1992 (BBC World Service) / September 1992 (BBC World Service) / Early March 1993 (BBC World Service) / April 1994 (BBC World Service) / April 1996 (BBC World Service) / Early 1998 (BBC World Service) / April 1999 (BBC World Service) / Peel's World Service Comp 2000s 29 November 2003 (BBC World Service) Links *Wikipedia *Home Page Category:BBC World Service